


i'm not shy, make you sigh

by badbadnotgood



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badbadnotgood/pseuds/badbadnotgood
Summary: inspired by charli xcx's 'claws' of course
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	i'm not shy, make you sigh

Levi never knows how to play when Erwin gets like this. Erwin’s a man of few words, and the rare times he’s not are for Levi only. See, Levi’s been on the brink of orgasm, or death, for a good ten minutes now, and Erwin won’t fucking shut up. It’s distracting, and it’s making Levi’s stomach flutter like a lovesick teenager.

“Fuck,” Erwin grunts, shifting his hips and sending Levi’s eyeballs to the back of his head. “I like you.”

“Idiot,” Levi hisses, “you should, you’re balls-deep inside me. _Ah_ —, shut up.”

Erwin ignores him, bites and licks at the junction between his neck and shoulder. He’s curled around Levi’s back, fucking into him from behind. It’s probably why he has the cheek to speak such nonsense right now.

“I like your eyes,” he says.

“You can’t— _ah_ , see them.”

Another thrust that has Levi teetering on the edge.

“Like your smile.”

Levi twists his face into the soft cotton of the pillow, bites down hard at the slow drag of Erwin’s cock. “You’re _annoying_ ,” he says, though it comes out like a whine.

Erwin hooks an arm under Levi’s thigh and pulls it up over his hip so he can thrust into him deeper. He’s struggling to match Erwin’s rhythm, hips faltering from being pinned down by the strong weight of him, but Levi knows Erwin likes that. Likes pinning Levi down and fucking him senseless, and he’s not shy about it.

“I like everything about you,” Erwin tells him, breathless. He runs his hands over Levi’s chest, thighs, any bit of skin he can reach, all the while keeping up his hard thrusts, and Levi thinks he might die.

“Please,” Levi says, “I need to come.”

Erwin doesn’t deny him, wraps a hand around his cock and spreads the wetness at the tip down the length of him. All Levi can do is whimper into the pillows as Erwin moves his hand over him fast and sloppy, any rhythm he had going before completely gone.

“You were made for this,” Erwin says, “weren’t you?”

Erwin flicks his wrist just right, and Levi comes like that, trembling and clenching around him.

“Fuck,” he says. “Fucking hell, Erwin.”

Erwin’s hand goes back to Levi’s thigh, then, pulling it up until the muscles there burn and fucking into Levi with what energy he still has left. When he comes, he shoves his face into Levi’s neck and groans low in his throat. Levi feels the sound vibrate through his entire body.

Levi whimpers when Erwin eases out of him, the emptiness making him shiver. Erwin kisses down his neck, shoulder and ribs. He rubs soothingly at the muscles of Levi's thigh that he knows he pulled a little too hard at.

“Tea?” Erwin says hopefully when he's calmed his own breathing.

Levi blinks groggily, still coming down from it all. “Deposit me into a hot bath and bring me tea, yes,” he says.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by charli xcx's 'claws' of course


End file.
